


hang out with me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The new kid is a city boy with a nice smile and Michael is head over heels





	hang out with me

“Everyone, this is Ray.” Mr. Ramsey announces to the class.

I am paying no attention to the front of the classroom when the new student arrives. I am too busy watching Ryan tap his pencil against his desk. So fascinating.

“Please give him a warm welcome, and don't be a jackass.” He says with a stern look. I feel his eyes bore into the back of my head, then I turn to the front of the class where Geoff is mockingly glaring at me and I stick my tongue out at him. I may be a jackass, but at least I have charm. He smiles and returns his focus to the new kid, directing him to his desk. Which just so happens to be the desk next to mine.

The new kid situates himself down next to me and gets out a notebook and a pencil. I stare him down and he shifts uncomfortably, like he knows I am. Cute. I turn myself around and stare ahead at the chalk board where Mr. Ramsey is writing down the name of today’s chapter. I open up my notebook and lean over the desk, ready to take notes as fast as Mr. Ramsey can write them down. He talks and talks and talks and so I write and write and write. I look to my left where the new kid is writing just as fast as I am, eyes constantly moving from up to the board and back down to his paper.

This goes on for another half hour and my hand hurts like hell by the end of it. Mr. Ramsey finally writes down the closing notes and when he comes to a stop I close my notebook and stuff it into my drawstring bag. Just as I am about to stand up and head for the door before the bell can ring, I am stopped by the voice of the new kid.

“Hey, um, my name is Ray.” he says.

“So I’ve heard.” I reply and he looks down at what I assume is his schedule.

“Do you know where uh, room C132 is?” he asks.

“Yes I do, I’ll take you there if you want.” I offer and he smiles slightly.

“That would be great.”

I stand up and he follows suit, we make our way to the door and the bell finally rings and Mr. Ramsey tells us to get out. “Move it along you bastards.” he shouts, and so we do.

I take Ray by the arm—so we don't get separated you know? and drag him through the crowded hallways to room C132.

“Hey…I’m not making you late to class am I?” he asks, like he just now figured that out.

I shrug, “It’s not like I’m ever early for any of my classes anyway.” I say with a smirk and he laughs. He has a nice laugh, nice voice, nice everything really.

I let go of his arm once we reach the room. “Well, he we are.” I tell him and he nods his head.

“Thanks, I guess I’ll see you around then.” he smiles and turns away from me into the classroom.

***

It’s third period and I’m on lunch break. I sit alone because none of my friends are at my lunch this trimester. Well, Lindsay is but she is sitting with her boyfriend, so I let her go. I rest my head against the table and let out a sigh. I wonder where Ray is right now, I wonder if he has B lunch with me. I wonder if he would sit with me. I mean, why wouldn't he? It’s not like he has any friends her yet.

Speak of the devil. I see Ray walking slowly, looking around as he tries to find a table empty enough so that he doesn't have to face ridicule for sitting at an already established table. He looks over and sees me and I don’t hide, I wave him over and he grins. Smiles look really good on him. He walks over to where I am sitting alone at the long, faux wood table and takes the seat across from me.

“So, how has the rest of your morning been?” I ask and he shrugs.

“It’s been alright I guess,” he responds, dipping two of his French fries in ketchup. “This school is already a lot nicer than my old one.”

“Where did you move here from?” I inquire, quirking a brow at him.

“New York City.” He replies and I hum thoughtfully. A city boy, huh? “It was a shit hole.” he mutters to himself.

“Have you lived in Texas all your life?” He asks me.

“No,” I say, “I used to live in New Jersey up until I was fourteen, then we moved all the way here for my mom’s job.”

“Cool,” He beams. “I’ve never been to New Jersey.”

“Not many people I know have been.” I say, picking at a hole in my jeans.

“You don't have a lunch.” he says, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, I forgot to pack it this morning, was running late.”

“Oh, well I can give you some of my food.” he says, offering me his card board tray of French fries. I accept a few gratefully. “Thanks, man.”

That smile of his is back and I feel warmth pool in the pit of my stomach. I smile back.

***

Funny enough, Ray and I take the same bus home. I motion Ray over to my seat when he appears so he doesn't have to sit alone or something. He looks pleased to see me and sits down next to me. We end up talking through the whole bus ride, about everything really. I could tell this complete stranger anything. He has this openness about him where you feel like you can just as open while talking to him.

“Hey, since its Friday we should like, totally hang out or something.” I offer and he seems delighted, his face lighting up. “Of course, dude!” he says, “When?”

“Maybe Saturday night? You could come over to my house.” I suggest and he nods eagerly and strikes me with one of those award winning smiles.

***

Saturday night rolls around and I am sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Ray to show up. We exchanged numbers and set up a time. We agreed that he would come to my house at 6:30 and It is 6:28. At 6:31 the door bell rings and I run downstairs to go answer it. Im momentarily paralyzed where I stand, stuck in my shoes, before I snap out of it and say something. “Hey, dude.” is all I can manage and I step back to allow him to walk into my house. He has a big smile across his face and I swear to god it lights up the room.

We make our way up to my bedroom. I notice he is wearing a Halo shirt and I am convinced this guy is perfect for me. Maybe I’m jumping to conclusions, after all I’ve only known the kid for a day. But I might be about to go and chop this beautiful friendship up into tiny little pieces if all goes wrong.

We reach my bedroom door and I open it for him, letting him go in first. I follow in behind him and close the door behind us. Ray sits down on the bed and I go over to the small, boxy TV to turn it on and plug in the xbox. I let him pick out a game from the piles scattered across my room and he picks up Halo, of course. I pop it in to the console and we begin the game.

***

Jump to midnight and we now have a scoreboard set up. So far its Ray with 20 points and me with 2. I curse under my breath as Ray takes me out. Again. I throw my controller down on the floor and cross my arms over my chest and huff. Ray bursts out laughing, dropping his controller as he does. I cant take it anymore and I push Ray down onto the bed. He hits the mattress and he lets out a puff of air, “whoah what the-“ before he can get that last word out my lips are crashing against his and he gasps into my mouth. I pull away momentarily to gage his reaction and his face is red and he looks out of breath. “Dude…” is all he says before he is pulling me back down for more.

Its sloppy and uncoordinated, but fuck me if it isn't the best I have felt in a long time. I moan and press further down against him. He holds me tight, and the position we are in is a little uncomfortable, but I can deal with it. When we finally pull away from each other, we’re both red faced and panting. Fuck, that was amazing. I say this aloud to him and he giggles, he fucking giggles. God I love this boy, this boy that I only met a day ago. But hey, I’m a high schooler cut me a break.

“That was fast.” he says, still in awe. And now it is my turn to laugh.

I am still hovering above him and he pulls me down just so our foreheads touch and my heart beats faster. “You can totally punch me in the face for all of that when the shock wears off.” I say breathlessly and he smiles and pushes me to the side. I fall down beside him and we look at each other, a nervous feeling in my stomach that is twisting up my guts.  
“I’m not going to punch you, Michael.” he says and I let out a sigh of relief at that.

“I do wanna kiss you more though.” he murmurs and rolls onto his side to look at me. He’s smiling at me shyly and god, he's fucking adorable. I pull him in again and his lips are instantly on mine and I sigh contentedly and hold him close.

I think to myself that this could be the start of something really fucking awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got distracted a lot while writing this so it's a little all over the place but i hope its still somewhat enjoyable? I have been writing alot of mavin and while mavin is still my favorite, raychael also holds a very special place in my heart  
> idk if this ship really has that wide of an audience anymore but i still love it so this was just something self indulgent, and i will probably write more of them in the future
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
